The invention relates to an adsorption device for separating undesired components from a fluid, especially exhaust gas, having a reactor delimiting a reaction chamber, which at the top is provided with an introduction means and at the bottom with a floor consisting of grid-like arranged removal funnels for introducing and removing a granular adsorption medium, whereby in the floor fluid inflow openings are provided which are covered by distributing elements via which the fluid is introduced from the bottom into the reaction chamber.
Such adsorption devices are commonly operated as counterflow reactors whereby the usually granular adsorption medium is removed below the floor in a downward direction continuously or intermittently and, corresponding to this removal, the adsorption medium column moves downwardly. The fluid to be treated is guided through the reaction chamber counter to the transportation direction of the adsorption medium. In order to achieve a high degree of reaction efficiency, it is important that the fluid flows through the adsorption medium column at a uniform rate and that the granular adsorption medium is provided with uniform moving conditions within the reaction chamber.
From German Offenlegungschrift 37 32 567 a flow bottom for moving bed reactors is known which supposedly ensures a good inflow distribution of the fluid and uniform removal properties of the flowable adsorption medium. This known flow bottom is provided with removal funnels for the flowable bulk material that are arranged in a honeycomb fashion adjacent and behind one another, whereby in the side walls through openings for the fluid are provided. Above each through opening a roof-shaped distributing element for the fluid is arranged such that it spans the funnel from one wall to the other in a bridge-like manner.
The invention solves the problem of providing a uniform inflow and through flow of the fluid to be treated through the adsorption medium bed and a uniform and disruption-free removal of the adsorption medium through the absorber floor with especially simple constructive means.